


Assassinate

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Character Death, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dick Jokes, Dirty Jokes, Humor, Humorous Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Not Really Character Death, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 03, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: (Post S3 AU) Team Voltron is captured by Lord Zarkon. One by one they're sentenced to die. And yet in the midst of everything...Lance and Keith are able to find each other. To get a smile, one last time.Oneshot/drabble





	Assassinate

Lance McClain wasn't sure how he'd gotten into this situation but by now he was pretty sure there was no getting out of it. He couldn't turn around to see the people who had become his family in the past few years. Hell, he wouldn't ever see his actual family again either... Never hug his mama or watch his nieces and nephews grow up... He swallowed heavily. 

All around him were Galran soldiers and civilians alike. None of the Blade, of course, that'd be dumb. These were either outright evil people, or people who didn't care/weren't brave enough to speak out. 

Because of all of them, Lance and the other paladins of Voltron were about to be sentenced to death. 

"Lance, Paladin of the Red Lion," came Zarkon's raspy voice from somewhere behind him. "I am sentencing you to death. You will be hung."

"He's already hung!" Keith Kogane shouted. 

... 

"...please uncuff me so I can go high five my boyfriend," Lance said with a weak grin on his face. 

It was the last thing he smiled about too. 


End file.
